


The Hero

by Mattioso



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattioso/pseuds/Mattioso
Summary: Percy could never walk away when the cards were down. This is what would happen if he ever came across a truly unbeatable foe





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry, I saw a prompt and wrote this. Probably makes no sense, but hey.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson

My phone rang once with the shrill tone I only for Annabeth’s phone, as she could only use it in an emergency. It was part way through the second ring when I had covered the room and answered it, already running for my shield, forged by my brother, and the Trident my father had gifted me.

 

“Percy, I need your help!” My girlfriend sobbed into the phone.

 

“Where!?” I barked down the phone, terror clawing at my chest and tears in my eyes at the fear in her voice.

 

“At the Empire states building! Percy, its Pontus.” I cursed in ancient Greek and began to run. At this time of the day, it would be faster for me to run the three blocks from the café I had been waiting for Annabeth at than to get the car.

 

Pontus, the Ancient sea-god. Not like my father, or Oceanus, who were the lords of the sea, for Pontus was the sea. Just how Gaia was the earth; just like how Tartarus was the pit. They were on a power far more than the gods. And so above me it was a joke, but I had a job to do. A girlfriend to protect.

 

I arrived at the battlefield in moments and drew my trident. A tall, tan man had Annabeth pinned to the ground with a trident of his own, but didn’t seem to making any moves to finish her. Instead he looked… Sad?

 

None of that mattered; he had her and she was in danger. With a cry, I charged the man. He turned, and gracefully dogged to the side, before sighing. The butt of my trident swung low, and forced the being to take another step back. Without taking my eyes off of him, I offered a hand to my girlfriend behind me.

 

She took it and pulled herself up. I spared a quick glance, and what I saw filled me with rage. The usual glow of Annabeth’s tan was replaced with the white of fear and shock; her long blond hair, usually so clean and ordered was tangled and wet, with patches of dirt and… a leaf? I shook it off and got my head back into the game.

 

“Your hurt, go.” I tried to push her away, and she swayed slightly, but stood firm.

 

Her stormy grey eyes locked on the man, who had placed the butt of his trident on the floor and was watching us with green eyes. Almost the same as that of me and my fathers, but deeper. More powerful. Rawer.

 

She shook her head. “Not without you. We never get separated, remember.”

 

I sighed, and pushed her again. “You need to warn camp, and Olympus. Go. I’ll hold him her until you bring someone to open a can of ass-whoop on him.” She tried to laugh, but all that came out was a strangled sob. “Go. You just need an iris message.”

 

She knew as well as I did that I couldn’t beat a Primordial. Not even when he was this far from his element. It would be like a mortal defeating Zeus in single combat with a feather. We both knew that this was likely my last battle, but that if she stayed my sacrifice would be in vain.

 

I glanced at Pontus, who was still leaning on his six-foot trident and looking at us, before turning entirely to her and grasping her face. A tear leaked out of her eye, and I wiped it away with my thumb. “I love you.”

 

Water burst from the ground and carried her away from us, obeying my will to protect her. With a grimace, I slammed the butt of my trident on the ground in salute to her, before turning to face the Primordial. To my immense surprise, he had tears in his eyes, but a determined set to his jaw.

 

“What do you want, Lord Pontus.” I called to him.

 

We began to circle each-other, tridents levelled. “You know why I am here, hero. Olympus must fall, it is the will of Chaos. They have grown arrogant and foolish, and allow themselves to be ruled by the worst of them all. They must pay for their crimes.”

 

I needed to hear no more. If he was here for just Olympus, I would have left him and iris messaged my dad to handle it on his own. But he wouldn’t be. He would be here to judge and destroy all of Olympus’ legacy, and with that he would come for Annabeth. He would kill Thalia, and Grover, and all my friends. He needed to be stopped.

 

With a dive, I leapt at him, the prongs of my trident aimed for his throat. The power of the sea flowed through the weapon, but the Primordial god bat it aside like it was a toy wielded by a toddler. His riposte cracked against my shield with the force of an avalanche, battering me back.

 

The trident that had been my eighteenth present from my father dropped to the floor next to the god, and he kicked it behind him. I cursed and drew my sword. Anaklusmos sprang to full size in my hand, the leaf blade singing in my hand for what I hoped wouldn’t be the final time. He nodded his head in respect to the weapon, before charging himself. With a slight contusion of my body, the trident missed by centimetres, and I struck.

 

For a second, I was overjoyed. Maybe I had a change to win, this insane move that would pay off again, and I could go home to eat cookies and cuddle with Annabeth. Maybe even bring out the ring I had hidden in my wall. But alas, I forgot that Primordial’s were not so easy to kill. For all of Riptides heritage and power, the legendary weapon bounced off the gods face with no effect.

 

He smiled a sad smile. “Look at how they treat you.” He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into a wall, my head hitting the floor. Was that The Huntress I could see in the sky? “Their greatest demigod; Their vaulted protector. They send you to fight without even a weapon that can hurt me.”

 

I shakily stood, feeling wet blood drip down my back and stain my shirt. “Come on then, lets finish this. I have a date tonight.”

 

He charged forward, his feet smashing into the ground like gunshots. With a desperate step, I lunged to the side and under his blow, knocking the trident high and driving my fist into his side. Without pausing, I lunged again, this time to the other side to stop the devastating downwards strike that followed me and driving my sword into the flesh of his wrist. He cursed in a language I didn’t recognise as I grabbed the trident and hit him across the mouth with the butt of it.

 

A drop of his golden blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, as he snarled and swung his trident with all his might into my side.

 

I flew again, and smashed into the side of a building with a sickening crunch. I fell onto my hands and knees before spitting out a gob of bright red blood. Oh dear, that wasn’t good. Despite that, I stood again and saw Pontus know had an identical sword to mine in his grip, and a shield of ice strapped to his wrist.

 

Coughing again, I started to laugh. It was a crazy, minimal laugh, but it was all I had left. Blood in my lungs, and an angry primordial after my blood weren’t very conducive to a long-life span. Despite that, I charged again. He blocked my first swing on his shield and battered at mine. I smirked to myself, and tried the first move I had ever learned with a sword. Pontus’ sword went spinning from his grip, only to fly back to his palm in perfect time to slice to top of my arm.

 

Blood seeped into my sleeve and ran down my arm in droplets as I sliced my blade up the Gods upper leg, a move that would have hamstrung anything else, but didn’t even affect the primordial. He shield bashed me, but I braced myself for it and it only sent me staggering rather than flying. It didn’t matter.

 

A piercing cold filled my stomach. Suddenly the world was getting darker, and flashing. Despite my hardest grip, Riptide nearly slipped from my grasp.

 

I tried to swing my shield only to find my arms had no strength. He stood over me, and looked at me with tears streaking his cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry, so, so, sorry. You don’t deserve this.” He grasped my face. “I am so proud of you, so proud you come of my element. I couldn’t have asked for a better legacy, but it is time for the gods to pay. So proud.”

 

I tried to talk, my breath catching. “Protect…” I couldn’t get it out, but he seemed to understand.

 

“Yes, the child of Athena. I will watch and protect her. For you.”

 

I didn’t need to finish it, he clearly understood, but I did anyway. “Annabeth.” And I looked back at us. All the events that had led us here. I thought of her as I drifted off.

 

The god Pontus cried openly in a ruined and bloody street. He looked up at the shape of Olympus over the Empire States building. “Why him? He was the best of you! We could have negotiated!” The sea god lowered the body of the child before him to the ground, and closed the bodies lifeless eyes.

 

With the care and reverence of a father, he laid the hero’s blade on top of his chest, like a pharaoh of old. A glittering shroud of green wrapped him.

 

Pontus let his tears flow. For a hero had fallen. A brother, a friend, an icon and a loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There it is. Please review.


End file.
